China's little Pandas
by Forever South
Summary: We know how Italy, Romano, and Germany grew up. Now it's Japan's turn to get the spot light. Are we all ready? Total fluff with Big brother!China and Chibi!Japan and mentions of other Chibi Asian(and non) nations!
1. Chopsticks

**A/N : Well hello again my beautiful people~**

**So I thought of this wonderful One-shot while i was at a chinese resturant...My reactions were exactly chibi japan's so this is basically my own exprience with chopsticks! Although I never really got any better with them...^^;; oh well here ya go! **

**Disclaimer: Still sadly own NUTHIN! ...Except for plot of course...and my own failed attempts with chopsticks**

* * *

Chibi Japan tried once more, awkwardly moving the two wooden sticks together between his skillful pudgy fingers. He grinned triumphantly as he finally managed to pick up a small strip of salted salmon. Glowing with pride the small nation slowly brought the raw fish up to his small mouth.

So happy in his success, the young nation forgot to watch his fingers and moved the lower stick, sending the fish flying and into his lap. Chibi Japan pouted, looking up from his lap, sending a pleading look with his dark brown eyes, across the table to his big brother China.

China chuckled amused at his younger brother's failed attempts to eat with chopsticks. Silently he fanboyed inside at the cute expression his little Japan gave. Giving in, the elder nation picked up his own set of chopsticks.

"Like this, aru~ Pick up the first stick and hold it like you would a quill Nihon."

As he instructed, the elder nation moved his fingers and chopsticks accordingly. China picked up the first stick and held it securely under his thumb, the movement coming naturally to him. He looked across the table and smiled at the adorable face of determination the young nation wore as he fully concentrated on his fingers.

Chibi Japan looked up at his big brother once he had managed to keep the first stick in place. He waited for further approval, or the undoubtful advice China would give him. The brotherly nation looked at his charge and shook his head giving a small smile.

"No, aru. Loosen your grip. Hold the stick too tight and it will be harder to move second one, aru! Less tense more loose….If you don't want the fish to fly into your lap again, aru~"

The dark-haired boy nodded and loosened his grip. He noted how much easier it was to hold it, and smiled. Looking back up he waited for his next instruction.

"Pick up second stick, aru and place it between index and ring finger. Let it rest on first stick, making sure it forms an 'X' so it makes it easier to pick up food, aru."

China picked up his second stick and as he instructed placed the sticks in its rightful place, but slowly so Chibi Japan could learn. It was more difficult for the chibi nation, but nothing he couldn't manage. Soon Chibi Japan mirrored his big brother, smiling proudly.

"I reary did it Nii-san!"

China chuckled amused. Anyone can hold chopsticks properly, but it was another to _eat _with them. Nonchalantly, the Chinese nation picked up a piece of his own salted salmon and ate with no trouble. He looked back over at chibi Japan raising an eyebrow.

"Now try, aru~"

The Japanese nation nodded determined to prove to his nii-san that he was capable of eating with chopsticks. He quickly set to work fully and whole heartedly accepting the challenge. Staring down at his plate he opened the small gap between the sticks slightly and reached for a new piece of salmon. He gave a huff of frustration as he began to chase the fish around his plate, successfully making a mess and giving China a heart attack.

The chibi nation glared at the chopsticks and silently cursed them in his small hands. He through one stick over his shoulder, not particularly caring where it landed, he began to stab the piece of fish with his reaming stick.

Grinning proudly chibi Japan ate the rest of his salted salmon happily. He thought silently wondering how he hadn't thought of this sooner…..and how he would eat his rice like this…. China stared in utter horror and disbelief.

"AYIAH! You don't _eat_ like that aru!"

The younger nation blinked confused. Hadn't nii-san thought he was so smart for thinking of a simpler way to eat?

"Hai, but it is easier nii-san~ Rot rike that other more comaracated way with two sticks….right nii-san?"

China banged his head repeatedly against the table. IF he didn't strangle the adorable new nation….he would kill him by cuteness overload or heart-attack worthy things like this. Being an older nation didn't seem so appealing to him now…..

* * *

**A/N: Well thats the end...if I get any feed back on this...I'm thinking of making this a series of one-shots..Let me know what you guys think as always~**


	2. Dragon Dances

**A/N: Well since you guys all loved this so much...I made it into a one-shot series! ^^ WEll i actually looked this up for this chapter and was informed by this wonderful person AR.C Fangirl! Well happy one day late Chinese New Years! **

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing~ **

* * *

**"**Hurry up Aniky!"

Chibi Japan jumped up with excitement. This year was his very first Chinese New Year's, and he didn't intend to spend it at home when he could be out on the streets watching everything.

China chuckled amused at chibi Japan's excitement. He remembered his very first new year's festival and smiled. He quickly slipped on his favorite red mandarin jacket and walked over to the door holding smaller version for Japan.

"We will leave and still have plenty of time. Now put on your jacket and shoes unless you want Nian to get you, aru!"

The dark haired boy widened his eyes in horror. China had taught him about Nian. He had explained that Nian would come on the first day of New Year to eat livestock, crops, and even villagers, especially children. To protect themselves, the villagers would put food in front of their doors at the beginning of every year.

It was believed that after the Nian ate the food they prepared, it wouldn't attack any more people. Then the villagers saw that the Nian was scared away by a little child wearing red. They then understood that the Nian was afraid of the color red. Hence, every time when the New Year was about to come, the villagers would hang red lanterns and red spring scrolls on windows and doors. People also used firecrackers to frighten away the Nian. From then on, Nian never came to the village again

Chibi Japan waddled over and held his arms up as China helped him put on his own red jacket. China held out a hand for chibi Japan to hold as they finished locking the house and putting on their matching red slippers.

"Will there reary be dragons nii-san?" Chibi Japan looked up at his big brother with big eyes.

China smiled as he guided the small nation to a hill above the town where he waited every year to celebrate. A place where not many knew about, but gave them a full view of the festivities below.

"Shi, aru. They are very big and colorful~"

Chibi Japan smiled waddling alongside his caretaker happily, but slightly scared of the dragons. Then he noticed that they were headed away from the busy town getting ready for the show later and frantically started pulling on his brother's sleeve.

"Nii-san! Nii-san! The show is down there! Why are we going away?!"

The elder nation blinked and looked down at the anxious boy. He had forgotten that this was his first New Year's and would want to see everything up close.

"Shi, I'm sorry Nihon! I forgot…..Do you want see them up close, aru?"

The boy nodded obviously relived. Then together they walked back down to find an area of sidewalk that they could watch from.

Chibi Japan watched excitedly as he saw the fireworks light up the night sky. He tried desperately to try and catch a glimpse of the dragon that had everyone else cheering for, past everyone else's legs.

The Chinese nation looked down at his charge about to ask him what he thought when he realized that the boy couldn't see anything. He got down to one knee to come face-to-face with him.

"Do you want to sit on my shoulders to see, aru?"

Chibi Japan nodded excitedly, relived that he wouldn't miss the dragons. From his higher perch, he could hear the deafening beats of the drums that started to play. He looked around to see the dragons, and gasped.

A large golden yellow, green, and red colored dragon snaked back and forth through the streets slowly moving towards them. The cheers of the people grew louder as they heard the drums. He could watch the people underneath come to a stop and seem to make the dragon swirl in a waving movement.

"That is called the 'Whirlpool' dance, aru."

Japan blinked forgetting where he was as he watched mesmerized as the people and dragon worked smoothly in time to the beats of the drum. He gave a small nod and continued to watch. He flinched as the head of the dragon came up near his head, opening and closing its grand and colorful mouth.

Chibi Japan hid his face in the elder's nation hair, for once scared. He suddenly wished that he couldn't see anymore. China noticed his charge's sudden change in personality and smiled gently.

"It's alright, aru. They are almost over, the fireworks are about to start."

The Japanese nation nodded, his head still buried in china's hair. He slowly lifted his head as he noticed the beat of the drums become less loud and dared to look up.

The dragon had come to a stop and the people underneath came out to bow, the crowd clapping and cheering.

'_It wasn't so bad….Hai…a little scary….but it was pretty'_ he thought and was brought out of his thoughts as the fireworks boomed into the red-orange sky.

Chibi Japan held onto his brother's hand tightly. His feet shuffling as they walked back slowly to the house, the winding road seemed to never end for the sleepy nation. He grinned as he spotted the house in the distance under the moon's light.

China chuckled. He had never seen his little Japan so tired before, as he helped the little nation get ready for bed. Chibi Japan smiled sleepily, snuggling with the pillow and barley awake to say good-night.

"Good-night Nii-san~"

"Good-night Nihon. Did you enjoy the festival, aru?"

Chibi Japan nodded sleepily, fighting the urge to sleep for a bit longer.

"If arr the festivals are pretty rike this…I think I wirr rike being Chinese Nii-san."

China smiled kissing his Japan's forehead, tucking him in before shutting the door to let the young nation sleep. His eyes shined brightly. His explanation could wait in the morning to tell his brother that he wasn't really Chinese….

* * *

**A/N: As always reviews are welcome...as are ideas! They really help get rid of writers block!**


	3. Japan ISN'T Chinese

**A/N: Well how y'all been? So ya you know...I'm back..And 'cause all y'all wanted this, Here's a somewhat explanation for what and why Japan isn't chinese(I just think of this as pure crack but hey whatever you guys just asked for it, you never asked for exactly _WHAT_ to happen).**

**Because for some _CRAZY_ reason people just _SEEM_ to hate cliffhangers...hmmmm I wonder _WHY?_ ANYWAYSSSS Here all y'all go! Oh and no im not from texas or anything..I just really like saying y'all...got a problem? TOO BAD le mexican girl le no descrimanate~**

**Disclaimer: Ya ya know, I used to own hetalia...but i got shoved in a closet and got food deprived until i was forced to give it up. YUUUUPPPP true story...**

* * *

"But how Nii-san? What do you mean I'm not Chinese! Of course I am!" The little dark-haired nation known as Japan huffed obviously annoyed at having to explain to his older brother.

"Méiyǒu, nihon! There is a reason I call you Nihon, aru!" China was exhausted, this was about the sixth time he went over the matter and was very thin on patience.

Chibi Japan got quiet thinking. '_What does Nihon mean again…?' _He frowned. It wasn't possible that he wasn't Chinese!

Right?

The older nation sighed. He could practically see what his little Japan was thinking._'Maybe it would have been better to let him think he was Chinese….What? Of course not, aru! What am I thinking?! He needs to be his own nation, aru….'_

China rubbed his pounding temples. Heck! His whole head was pounding! Why did he have to open his big mouth?

"Japan?"

The elder nation raised his head in surprise. He didn't say his little brother's name, so...did that mean…..?

"Nihon is Japan….hai nii-san?" Little Japan asked quietly.

China nodded numbly, not believing that finally the younger nation believed him. "Shi, aru."

"Hai….I guess I'm not Chinese, Nii-san."

China deadpanned and silently counted to five, struggling to even get as far as two without strangling Japan. Sometimes the boy was adorable and listened to his every word as if it was gold, and at other times he formed an opinion and became stubborn as two water oxen. Now was one of his 'opinionated monuments.'

"Shi, so I was trying to tell you, aru…."

"Hai…even the way we write is different Nii-san. So…if I'm not Chinese….then what am I?"

"Japanese, aru."

Chibi Japan blinked. He had never heard of people being 'Japanese" before. Was he the first? But Nii-san told him that there was always a first for everything. The chibi nation grinned adorably.

"I'm the first Japanese Nii-san! I'm the first!" He started to chant this over and over and so, began running around the house chanting that he 'was the first Japanese.'

China deadpanned. He wins one argument and was thrown into another….why did he have to bring this up? The nation once again slowly counted to five but only got to three before scooping up the chibi nation that ran past him.

Chibi Japan looked up at his big brother, practically glowing, and successfully melting away all of China's anger and frustration. Still grinning from one ear to the other he wriggled in his brother's arms to be put down.

China sighed hoping his younger brother's reactions won't be so severe. The chibi nation stayed still reading the mood and sensing that his Nii-san wanted to tell him something.

"You're not the first Japanese, aru."

Thus a look of rage and utter and total devastation crossed the small nations face, and why China ran around the house to try and clean the mess the poor house was in. All the while trying to calm the stomping and raging chibi Japan. See it was very rare to set Japan off, and China had done so successfully.

Even the other chibi Asian nations that China took care of cowered in fear and hid behind anything out of the furious path and rage of the little Japanese boy. Yup~ Just another day in the Asians house~

"Why did I open my big mouth, aru? Why did I even get out of bed?!" China sulked still trying and failing to catch his little Japan, God did he hate when Japan had his "opinionated moments," they only ever led to trouble…and an unclean house…..

* * *

**A/N: So what do y'all think hmm? Course reviews are awesome awesome and me riky so le me gets motivated but ya know whatever~ It's not like all y'all care right? **

**As always, i love ideas for future chapters because if le writer no know what le readers liky/want, le writer le put things that still awesome but not awesomly awesome stuff le readers want~ So you want something? YOU ASK**

**Pasta la vista~**

**~Forever South~**


	4. Shopping and Panda Costumes

**A/N: Konichiwa! –Bows repeadtly- I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! This one has taken me forever to do and well my homework has been piling on so I really hope I made up for it in this one!**

**This one has been the long awaited panda costume! So enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: They hurt the chibi's….do you really want me to go get one?**

* * *

Chibi Japan held on tightly to his elder brother's hand. He didn't really like going to the Chinese marketplace. There was too many people, it was far too loud for his liking, people were trying to get him and china to buy things they didn't need, and most importantly;

They were popping his mental space bubble.

The little nation pouted, but otherwise held a fairly well poker face. China looked down when he felt his younger brother's hand tighten his grip as a man on a bicycle rushed past, almost running little Japan over. His face showed pure concern for the little nation, but his eyes betrayed him. His light brown eyes sparkled in amusement as he realized how much Japan would be hating this. Be popping his….his…

'_What had he called it aru? Shi! His mental space bubble~'_

Of course China understood how the younger nation felt; he sometimes hates how crowded the marketplace got. But whatever it takes to get a good deal right?

Then he felt a tug on his sleeve. "Nii-san?"

China looked down, pulled out from his thoughts. He had been thinking about how he would be able to bargain for a good price on white rice, more silk for his jackets, and clothing for the other little nations he took care of. Because maintaining all of the chibi Asian nations didn't come cheap.

"Shi, aru? What's wrong Nihon?"

Chibi Japan pouted, giving China a pleading look. Looking both mentally and physically tired. "Are we able to go back home Nii-san? I am reary tired."

The Chinese nation silently counted to five. Right now wasn't the time to start fan boying out. Besides, all his people would think of him strangely or believe he is a pedo and that would not go very well with his boss…

"Shi, aru. We are almost done. Just a little bit longer and-" The older nation stopped mid-sentence when he saw the most adorablest thing EVER.

Chibi Japan, still pouting frowned. " And what Nii-san?"

The chibi nation soon got his answer as his older brother began to pull him over towards a stall that sold costumes. A young Chinese woman bowed, greeting them, as they walked up the front.

"Nihao! My name is Ying. How may I help you?"

China bowed in return and looked down at his younger brother with a stern gaze making sure Japan did the same.

"Nihao!" They coursed together. This was the cutest thing that Ying has seen all day and tried to hold back her squeals, because squealing at your costumers don't really help your business. China looked over Ying's shoulder and pointed the cutest and most adorablest costume he had ever seen. It was a panda costume.

Ying smiled, a mischievous glint shined in her eyes as she brought the costume off its rack and showed it to her nation.

"This one has been our best seller for a while now! I'm very pleased to be able to sell it to my nation and his little brother." She smiled looking down at him. "Japan right?"

Chibi Japan hid behind his older brother, only showing his head slightly. He nodded, suddenly shy. "H-hoi…I am Japan."

Ying was now grinning from ear to ear. She couldn't help herself, and although she knew her boss was going to get mad at her….she couldn't resist it. Leaning slightly over the counter, she lowered her voice handing the costume over to her nation.

"Think of this as a New Year's gift China~ I just ask that you return to show me pictures, assuming it's for this adorable little Dà xióngmāo yòu zǎi! (1)"

China bowed once again, smiling. "Xièxiè Ying! (2) I will make sure to do so!"

As soon as they got home, China grabbed the carefully wrapped costume and sent his younger sibling to go and change as he ran to get a camera. Chibi Japan didn't protest and passively agree because although he seemed young, his mind was at the level as a teenagers and he intended to blackmail.

As he waddled back, China only needed one glance before completely flipping out in a total fan boy moment. Chibi Japan pouted, hiding behind the sofa not letting China take a picture of him.

"Aiyah! Let me take a picture, aru! I promised Ying!"

Chibi Japan nodded becoming stubborn. "Onry if I get more time to pray my video games and get more deserts than the other Nii-san~"

China narrowed his eyes but sighed giving in since he knew Japan wasn't going to give. "Aiyah! Fine! Nǐ zhège xiǎo qiāozhà zhě... (3)"

Japan happily gave in nodding and let his Nii-san take pictures. Later he made sure to cash in…..

* * *

Two weeks later~ 

Ying opened up the costume stall. Her head still hurt from the scolding she had received from her boss at giving away one of the best selling costumes. It turned out, that that was the last of the weeks and had been set apart for a very loyal costumer Ms. Elizabeta.

Now Ying didn't even know if that for sure had been her nation and Japan!

She sulked and went through the pile of mail, as she did every morning. She blinked as she found a letter addressed to her. Looking around her cautiously, Ying made sure that she was completely alone before opening it.

* * *

Dear Ying,

Me and Japan would very much like to thank you and your generous heart. I, aru, understand that your boss might have scolded you, and I intend to rob no-one. So please take the money that is enclosed and keep the change, aru. As promised, the pictures are also enclosed in the envelope. I also hope that your boss will like to hang this on the wall to the shop like the westerners do, so I took enough for your boss too along with our signatures.

Sincerely,

Wang Yao and Honda Kiku

(China and Japan)

* * *

Ying's eyes widened as she read over the letter and quickly reached into the envelope pulling out the promised money. She gasped as she counted over the money. It covered the price of the costume and there was still left over to buy and order at least 20 more!

Giddy with excitement, she opened the envelope further and found the picture for her, and the ones promised that were signed by both nations. And is if her nation wasn't generous enough, there was a signed one for her to keep too!

The young Chinese woman began to squeal in delight. Her boss couldn't be mad at her now could she?! She grinned, hugging the pictures close. She knew they were going to be adorable, and they proved so. Now she HAD to go show her boss!

Chibi Japan sat by the table as he finished his breakfast. "Nii-san? Do you think Ying riked it?"

China chuckled as he continued washing his own dishes. "I'm pretty sure she did Nihon~"

* * *

**A/N: Awwww~ okay then! Are you all still here and not died from the fluffiness? Will if ya still are, mind dropping a review? Once again, I know I've been a little late with this one so I'm sorry…but I hope this longer one makes up for it! ^^;;**

**Right! Translations!**

**Panda Cub**

**Thank you**

**You little blackmailer…..**

**Pasta La Vista~**

**~Forever South~**


	5. Nightmares

**AN: I'MSOSORRYGUYSPLEASEDON'TKILLMEIPROBABLYMOSTLIKLYH AVEFAMILYMEMEBERSINYOURCOUNTRY! But no seriously I feel like…well I don't want to change the rating to "Express" my feelings so let's just say a butt load okay? I mean I feel you guys because I find awesome stories and then they get to a get point and the BOOM! The author either loses inspiration altogether, doesn't like it anymore, or just gives up and then you're like seriously? No but really guys I feel ya…**

**SOOOOOOOO as for recompensation I'll write and post **_**TWO **_**chapters for this okay? And I'll try to update as soon as I can okie dokie? **

**Disclaimer: Ya… the day I'll own Hetalia is the day I'll stop being sarcastic….so that's to say…hmmm I don't know…**_**NEVER**_

* * *

Chibi Japan woke up muffling a scream with a pillow. Shaking he pulled the covers up to his chin. His Nii-san had already bid him a good night a looonnnnggg time ago, but he couldn't help but be scared. The little nation had had the same scary nightmare for a while now.

The only thing stopping him from going to his Nii-san's room before was his _other_ siblings. He had to be the bigger person- er…nation and well, man up. But it was always those creepy shadowy people telling him in a language only he used saying that it wasn't long until he fell, how he was puny little thing and wouldn't survive long, how his beloved Nii-san would end up hating him.

Never once would he allow himself to listen to those shadowy people. That still didn't mean he was scared out of his mind. His dream would start out weird and would only end up weirder.

This night he was something called a "ninja" and was on a mission of some sort. Of course right when he was about to accomplish the mission those creepy shadowy people had to mess it up for him- just like every time before. They were the people he had to "get rid of"- the people standing between him and becoming free and safe.

He never had a chance.

They quickly closed in on him- didn't matter he was already frozen as it was. Japan never could make out their faces, just lots of the black cloaks they all wore. They laughed poking fun and jeering at him. Suddenly he didn't feel like the big and powerful "ninja" but more of the helpless little chibi nation he was.

One moved away from the others and even closer to the poor trembling Japan. "You're the one that's going to replace our beloved 10? (1)" The shadow laughed harshly turning to face its companions. "This _child_ is it then? Our supposed savior? Our new leader? How _pathetic_." It sneered facing him.

Japan still couldn't see a face as the shadow basically shoved his face into his. He didn't even know if they _had _any. It didn't matter since he still shrank back afraid of what the shadowy figure might do to him.

"You will _never_ replace our 10 do you hear me Ebi (2)? _Never_." It hissed before motioning for the others to close in on him. The last thing Japan saw was the black hooded shadowy figures. Their harsh sharp laughs filling his ears.

That's always how he would wake.

Screaming, sweaty, and shaking.

But this night the little chibi boy had enough of it. Man or not he needed his Nii-sans comfort. It was fine with him if his Nii-san didn't notice him creeping up. Not many did anyways. Take right now for example, he basically dragged his pillow out of his bed and sneaked out of the room he shared with the only other chibi older than him, Hong Kong.

The brunette didn't even stir as he walked past him. Not even when he shut the creaky door, not even when he sneaked down the darkened halls to his Nii-sans room. Not even when his heart was pumping so loudly he was sure someone would hear him.

Not even Nii-san himself noticed when he threw his pillow up onto the bed before scrambling up with him. Even when he pulled the covers out slowly and nestled himself closely to the sleeping nation nothing happened.

The little chibi boy sighed in relief when he noticed none of his other siblings had come to sleep with his Nii-san that night. With a smile he gave a deep content sigh snuggling against his older brother. "Oyasumi Nii-san~ (3)"

Then something _did _happen. The sleeping nation opened one amber eye, turning to see which chibi it was this night. With a small tender smile he pulled the little Japanese boy close to him. "Wǎn'ān rìběn aru. (4)"

Quite frankly he hadn't expected the closed off little chibi to be the one to sneak into his bed- South Korea, Taiwan, Philippians he would however. The older nation knew he didn't have to say anything to the boy and vice versa. China knew how much it would have cost the little chibi boy to swallow his pride to come sleep with him.

Japan smiled relaxing. He knew his Nii-san would chase away those bad and scary shadow people! With a small yawn he laid his head on the big fluffy pillow and closed his eyes- for once welcoming sleep.

China smiled looking down at the sleeping little boy in his arms. He couldn't help but see how cute his little Japan was. "So kawaii aru~" With a smile he pulled the covers up to his little brother's chin before drifting to sleep himself.

* * *

**AN:**

**Translations: Again according to Mr. Googles so don't hate me…I don't speak Japanese/Chinese/Any other Asian language…though I'm working on it xD**

**By beloved ten I was referring to the lost 10 ancient and powerful Japanese tribes. Then again if I'm wrong…I'm only American people….Just the lonely little Mexican chick who's fascinated by Asians so excuse me If I'm wrong. Blame Mr. Googles….**

**Ebi= Shrimp (Japanese) **

**Oyasumi Nii-san= Good Night Big brother (Japanese)**

**W****ǎ****n'ān rìběn= Good night Japan (Chinese)**

**I really hope you liked this little fluffy thing for them~! And as I promised I'll post the next chapter right after….Again I cannot BEGIN to apologize for how long I've left this story alone…TT-TT forgive me?**

**Mucho Amor~Forever South**


	6. New Religion?

**AN: Okay so I'm a lair...But in my defense I accidentally "misplaced" my flash drive and last the other chapter I was going to write...BUUUTTT this happened so be happy!**

**On another note; I thought of this while re-watching that one episode of America yelling "CHINA I CHOOSE YOU!" so this happened! ^^; ya...I'm strange sorry...**

**Disclaimer: -sighs using a robotic voice- I do not own Hetalia and in this case Pokemon...-grins- Though i love both~!**

* * *

Chibi Japan often acted more mature than he really was.

He would calmly clean up after himself while his other siblings would only leave a mess for China to clean.

He would much rather read mangas than go out and play.

And when China would give all the little Asian chibi's lessons he would pay attention as if China's very word was gold- in a sense it kinda was since they were the fundamentals to making a successful nation. Of course not that any of the other chibi's cared.

So imagine his "family's" surprise when the socially awkward nation jumped around happily, almost quivering in excitement in front of the T.V. much like South Korea would when a K-pop music count down was going on. Well everyone minus Hong Kong who couldn't care less happily enjoying the quite in the living room couch.

"Um Japan Da-ze? What's uh...going on?"

The excited chibi only harshly turned back to shush him. "_Shhh!_ It's almost on!"

Thailand, petting his elephant, looked his brother curiously. "What's on?"

"I said _SHHHH!_" Japan snapped.

Shrinking back that large haired nation nodding slightly hiding behind his elephant Toto. Very important lesson. _Never_! As in never, _ever_ anger Japan. Everyone took that lesson to heart, even China. Not that the older nation would admit it.

Things only got stranger from there. Then some random new show intro began playing with a bunch of cute looking animals appeared. By now Japan was squealing his head off (very manly like might I add), glued to the screen naming what each "animal" was.

Taiwan looked at Vietnam confused. "Viet? What the hell is a 'Pikachu?' "

The girl shrugged. "Beats me..."

Instantly all eyes were on Hong Kong (except Japan of course who was still spazzing) who was calmly taking a sip of his caprisun flipping the page of a new manga he "borrowed" from Japan. "It's Pokemon. Don't ask what it is. That's like, all I know."

South Korea's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Turning he looked at his twin North Korea in awe. "He didn't even look up Da-ze!" The little chibi boy whispered very poorly.

Vietnam narrowed her eyes putting her hands on her hips. "How did you know _that_ then?"

Sighing irritated Hong shut the manga closed. "Because, like I share a room with him maybe? It's supposed to be this like, new show that transferred over from Japan," Everyone immediately ooohhh-ed. "And like the animals are called Pokemon that people have and use as like pets, guardians, ectra, ectra. And they tr-"

South Korea waved a sleeved hand wildly in the air. "OH! Oh!"

Hong raised a large eyebrow. "Ya?"

"What's ectra mean?"

"So on, and so on."

"So then why didn't you say that? You should've said it simpler! Simple was invented in South Korea Da-ze!"

North Korea face palmed. "And I'm related to this idiot?"

Mongolia nodded putting an arm on her brother's shoulder. "We _all _are. We feel you man. We feel you..."

Hong Kong gave a huff of annoyance. "I'm going back to my manga if you don't need me anymore..."

All the remaining chibi's eyes widened. _**"NO!" **_

The former British colony rolled his eyes. "Fine then. What else do you want to know?"

On cue all the Asian chibis said in unison. _"EVERYTHING!"_

Japan turned back at them his face screaming bloody murder._ "Shut. Up."_

* * *

China looked up from his paper work glancing over at the clock. _3:37 P.M. _The Chinese man frowned. "That's strange aru...Usually South Korea would be bugging me to feed him by now."

Widening his eyes China stood up from his seat. Now that he thought about it he hadn't heard a single noise since _hours_ ago. Then the scariest thing he had ever heard in his life made his blood run cold.

An earsplitting scream. Just one single scream. But it wasn't any normal scream.

No China could tell the difference between an 'Ow your pulling my hair!' , 'Shut up your annoying me',and an actual honest to God scream. Like those rare 'I'm in a complicated situation like life or death, China come help me!' screams.

Worse? It was all of his little sibling's voices melted together.

China ran out of the office kicking his door down in the process heading towards the sound of the scream. _"I WON'T LET THEM TAKE YOU ARU!"_

* * *

Huffing, red faced, and highly out of breath China finally managed to enter the living room where all the chibis were in. Cut the poor guy a break. It's not his fault his house was ginormous and had like a bajillion rooms and three different living rooms! Okay so it had only 14 rooms- but that's _like_ a bajillion! Anyways...back to the story.

What he saw before him shocked him to the point of no words. It also didn't help he was still fighting for his breath anyways.

All the chibis were glued to the T.V. screen, some literally on top of each other but none of them were fighting. Instead they were almost holding onto one another practially crying while some were yelling at the screen. But one thing they did do together. _Yell._

_**"RUN PICKACHU! RUN! DON'T LET TEAM ROCKET CATCH YOU!" **_

Confused China turned to the screen watching as some yellow mousy adorable looking animal run away from a red haired lady, blue haired guy, and a cat in huge hot air balloon with the cat's face on it. "What is this aru?"

Almost rabid like they all turned to him looking pure evil._ "SHHH!"_

And then...and then? Well~ And then the the screen changed with the same scene but different so it looked like it was colored in colored pencil.

_Will Pickachu escape? _

_Will our young heroes be able to stop Team Rocket? Or will they all be doomed?_

Then the credits showed up with half of the Asians singing along too it while the other half groaned not knowing what would happen.

Japan gave China a million dollar worthy perfect smile. "Oh Konrichi-wa Nii-san! We were just watching Pokemon~!"

China gave him a weirded out look. "Your not dying and or being kidnapped aru?"

"Um...no?"

China grinned plopping onto the couch along side Philippines and Indonisia. "I've been meaning to watch this. You recorded the series?"

Japan nodded his eyes shining brightly for once. "Hai! It's a marathon."

The Chinese man chuckled. "Then fast forward and fill me in~"

* * *

From then on the Wang family watched _every_ _single_ Pokemon episode and season respectively, religiously. Each had their favorite trainer, coordinator, Pokemon, and region.

* * *

**AN: So how'd ya like it? Personally I like this and the last chapter the best! But ya...I had a strong urge to incorporate the other Asians because hello? They live with China too!**

**Oh ya and HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMERICA! Ya...I'm American. Is it noticeable? XD**

**See you next time~!**

**Hopefully...sooner...sorry?**

**Mucho Amor~ Forever South**


End file.
